Catch my attention, Paparazzi
by Turlupinz
Summary: - Parce qu’il fallait bien l’avouer, j’étais devenue en peu de temps, une fan inconditionnelle d’Edward Cullen, et le prendre en photo ne représentait pas qu’un simple gagne pain pour moi. C’était aussi devenu un passe temps. UA ALL HUMAN


**Titre** : Catch my attention, paparazzi

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même. (Bon, dans le cas présent, il s'agit d'un UA, donc attendez vous à quelques changements quand même)

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : T. Rien de bien méchant pour ce prologue ^^

**Note** : Oui, oui, je plaide entièrement coupable étant donné que j'ai deux histoires en cours et que je me permets d'en rajouter une troisième. MAIS, je tiens à ajouter pour ma défense que cette histoire est sans doute ma préférée de toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent et laquelle j'espère vous plaira toute autant.

La prochaine MAJ sera celle de _Supercial_, j'espère que vous serez au rendez vous ;D

* * *

**Prologue**

_POV Bella_

_Encore un petit effort…_

Mon bras n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du lieu espéré, je n'avais plus qu'à le tendre pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins.

D'ici, je pouvais visualiser avec précision tout l'intérieur de sa chambre, et c'était exactement comme je me l'imaginais ; une pièce sobre, décorée de façon simple , avec quand même cette petite touche symbolique caractéristique du mobilier hors de prix et signifiant « _vous n'imaginez même pas combien de zéros comporte le prix de cet achat._ »

Je sortis prestement mon appareil photo dernier modèle en tachant de ne pas me faire repérer.

_Plus que cinq minutes._

Je sentis tous mes muscles se crisper instantanément à l'attente de ses bruits de pas tellement familiers que j'aurai pu les reconnaître entre mille. Il faut dire que _Monsieur_ avec ses jambes élançées et son physique de sportif de haut niveau avait tendance à adopter une démarche si féline et tellement élégante qu'on aurait cru à un danseur d'opérette.

En beaucoup plus sexy cela dit.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois si la batterie de l'appareil était chargée. _Okay_. Je me sentis brusquement envahie d'un sentiment d'excitation, faisant battre mon cœur à plus de cent à l'heure. J'étais toujours étonnement surprise de ce sentiment, j'étais pourtant du métier depuis bientôt plus de deux ans déjà, mais c'était la première fois que je prenais autant de plaisir à photographier quelqu'un.

Je grimaçais en commettant l'erreur irréparable de regarder en bas. Cet arbre était décidément beaucoup plus grand une fois repliée sur sa hauteur que je ne l'aurai cru.

_Allez, montre toi mon ange, maman se contentera d'une seule photo cette fois-ci._

Et pour cause, je n'aurai certainement pas le temps d'en prendre une autre ! J'observais du quoi de l'œil mes congénères se ruaient à la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir – et de photographier bien sûr – l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Tellement classique.

Je détestais me mêler à eux, pour sûr, leurs clichés ne rapporteraient pas bien gros étant donné qu'ils seraient sans doute pris à la va vite, « dans le mouvement ».

Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Ma photo serait sans doute la meilleure et tout le gratin de la presse people serait prêt à se damner pour me l'acheter.

Soudainement, j'entendis un léger crissement, me sortant de mes rêveries par la même occasion.

_Oh !_

Il était là. Plus beau que jamais, son torse rayonnant à la lumière du jour, il venait probablement de sortir de la douche, comme chaque matins à cette heure-ci, et semblait littéralement irradié de lumière.

Je me cambrais autant que me le permettait l'infime espace que constituait mon repère, c'est à dire perchée sur un arbre ô combien utile en ces temps difficiles, et me positionnais du mieux que possible pour pouvoir me procurer l'angle de vue parfait.

Le zoom me permit une vue imprenable sur sa chevelure rebelle et mortellement attirante. Ses yeux semblaient d'ailleurs plus dorés que d'habitude… ou peut-être est-ce un effet du mode photographique ?

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, le zoom fut déplacé sur son torse, allant de plus en plus bas, guettant les moindres recoins de peau blanche impeccable, jusqu'à la serviette en coton bleu bien attachée autour de la taille et que je maudissais malgré moi.

Je secouais la tête, tentant énergiquement de redevenir professionnelle. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse distraire de cette façon !

Je recadrais l'objectif. Faisant le point avec le contraste lumineux et l'angle de précision. _Parfait_. Il ne restait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton. Un geste qui ne prendrait que cinq secondes soit dit en passant.

- Bip Biiip Biiiiiip

Je me stoppais net à l'entente de ce bruit si familier et pourtant tellement surprenant en cette occasion.

Mon portable.

Pourquoi un tel manque de prudence devait avoir lieu pile au moment où j'allais réaliser LA photo ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Heureusement, mon modèle - et accessoirement la star de chez star que j'essayais de prendre au dépourvu- ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ma présence.

Je soupirais. Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à éteindre ce truc qui sonnait de plus en plus fort.

Je tâtais vainement ma combinaison, farfouillant dans mes innombrables poches en essayant de mettre la main sur mon Blackberry.

_- Meeeerde ! _M'entendis-je jurer alors que je venais de perdre l'équilibre.

Ma chute provoqua un bruit sourd, et par chance, fut amortie par un buisson qui se tenait à proximité. On pouvait donc considérer que j'avais de la chance, dans mon malheur.

Mouais, en attendant, mon appareil photo était resté en haut de ce fichu arbre et je me retrouvais en bas. C'est quoi déjà le dicton ? Mmh ? Tel est prit qui croyait prendre ?

Je me relevais avec peine, un gémissement sortit malgré moi de mes lèvres jadis closes. Une douleur vive me frappa subitement à ma cheville gauche, sans doute était-elle foulée.

- Vous…vous allez bien ?

Pour sûr, j'avais déjà entendu cette voix.

Une proche connaissance ? Oui, on pouvait le considérer de la sorte…

Un ami ? Je dirai plutôt ma proie favorite.

Un fantasme ? Oh et tellement plus !

- Je…

Sans que je puisse en placer une, un flash m'éblouit, puis un autre, et encore un autre. M'aveuglant de sorte que je sois dans l'incapacité de distinguer la silhouette qui me prit avec vigueur et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Quand je recouvris enfin la vue, je pus distinguer avec précision tout le mobilier qui se trouvait dans la pièce, ainsi que la fenêtre, une fenêtre immensément grande d'où on pouvait apercevoir un arbre à sa hauteur, avec une petite chose bien nichée à son creux.

Mon appareil photo.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, les paparazzi n'arrêtent pas de me suivre depuis mon arrivée à Phœnix, moi qui croyais être enfin tranquille, loin des projecteurs de Hollywood.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre.

- Une vraie plaie !

Bizarrement, je me sentis rougir vivement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les raisons qui manquaient à l'appel !

D'un part, je venais d'atterrir dans la chambre d'une des plus grandes stars du cinéma américains, Edward Cullen alias l'homme le plus convoité de Hollywood, et accessoirement l'homme le plus _traqué_ de tout l'Hollywood.

Et qui dit _traqué _dit aussi _traqueurs_, les papapazzis.

On en revient donc à moi. Encore et toujours.

- Il me semble qu'on nous a pris en photo, remarqua t'il d'un ton atrocement sexy.

Non sans blague ?

Je pris ma tête entre mes paumes tout en essayant de penser et respirer à la fois.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire dans une situation pareille ?

Devais-je tout lui avouer et me faire chasser de chez lui comme une mal propre, ou au contraire, ne rien dire et prétexter le « hasard de la vie ».

Bon, déjà, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ce que j'étais venue faire chez lui. Je risquais gros. Pour ma personne, mais surtout pour mon amour propre.

Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, j'étais devenue en peu de temps, une fan inconditionnelle d'Edward Cullen, et le prendre en photo ne représentait pas qu'un simple gagne pain pour moi. C'était aussi devenu un passe temps. Pour ne pas dire une énième raison de vivre.

- Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai trouvée par terre en arrivant…Vous avez fait une chute ? Vous vous êtes faites mal ?, enchaina-t'il d'une traite l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- Du calme, je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, ça va passer…

_Du calme _?C'était moi qui venait de dire « _Du calme_ » ? A Edward Cullen ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent face à mon manque de tact. C'était plutôt moi qui manquais de calme dans la situation actuelle.

- Je…Je voulais dire…Je vais bien, merci.

- Excusez moi, je suis de nature anxieux, il m'arrive parfois de démarrer au quart de tour comme ça…J'en suis navré.

Il sourit timidement. Aaaarf, ce qu'il pouvait être adorable, une mimique comme ça devait absolument être immortalisée !

Avec un appareil photo, par exemple ?

- Je…Je peux prendre une photo de vous ?

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Edward écarquilla les yeux à ma demande et j'eu le sentiment que je n'allais pas tarder à regretter ce que j'allais faire…Cela dit, je n'étais pas encore prête à m'arrêter là.

- C'est que…J'ai toujours rêver de prendre une photo de vous, j'étais d'ailleurs venue dans votre résidence dans l'espoir que vous m'accorderiez ce privilège.

J'aurai jurer que j'allais me mettre à pleurer ! Morte de honte intérieurement, j'attendais qu'il réagisse. Edward, contre toutes attentes, marcha dans mon jeu et me regarda plein de compassion.

- Et bien… Je suis d'accord, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez une paparazzi dans le seul but de vous faire de l'argent sur mon compte.

Je sentis tous mes muscles se contractaient brusquement, et je dus faire preuve d'une force hors du commun pour ne pas hurler.

Je l'entendis rire et je fis de même, un rire jaune cependant, pour éviter de m'attirer ses soupçons.

Machinalement, ma main trouva immédiatement mon portable -elle aurait pas pu le trouver avant peut-être ? ! – tandis que je m'apprêtais à prendre cette satanée photo.

- Attendez ! , s'écria t-il et j'aurai jurer qu'il rougissait.

- Qu'est…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, bégayais-je, la main tremblante, en m'arrêtant immédiatement.

- Je…Je ne suis pas... décent.

Instinctivement, mon regard épia de la tête aux pieds le corps d'Appolon qui se trouvait devant moi et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette en coton bleue qui m'était atrocement familière.

- Vous permetez que je me change ?, me demanda t'il d'une voix douce alors que j'étais en train de buguer sur la partie de son corps la moins décente qui soit.

- Bi…Biensûr !

Il sortit prestement de la chambre pour se rendre dans ce qui semblait être son dressing personnel. Aaaah, que j'aurai aimé en avoir un comme ça ! Et je ne pensais pas qu'au dressing, cela va de soit.

Mon Blackberry commençait à me brûler la main. Je savais pertinemment que des tonnes de caméras de surveillance étaient braquées sur moi et que de prendre une photo des lieux aurait été commettre l'imprudence de trop.

Je soupirai, frustrée, tiraillée entre mes propres sentiments et mon côté professionnel qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à reprendre le dessus.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose, mais tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit fut les photos qu'on avait prises de moi et qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître en première page des magazines people ainsi que ma douleur immergeant de ma cheville foulée.

- Je suis prêt.

Ma tête fit un quart de tour sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, de façon à voir Edward Cullen, le plus bel homme qui puisse exister, vêtu humblement d'un petit jean court et d'un tee-shirt noir lui allant à ravir.

- Oh, susurrai-je comme pour moi même.

Il se pencha vers moi, à priori, il voulait aussi que je sois de la photo. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, mais quand je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de moi pour la pause, il m'était impossible de dire non.

- Attention…Souriez...

La photo ne prit que cinq secondes. Pas d'arrangements ni rien. Une photo d'amateur en somme. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin pu prendre la plus belle photo de toute ma carrière.

- Merci, merci beaucoup ! , m'écriais-je à la limite du torrent de larmes.

L'émotion m'ayant prise de court, je devais vraiment passée pour une fan hystérique aux yeux d'Edward. Ce dernier me dardant d'ailleurs un regard jonglant entre la compassion et…l'hilarité ? !

- De rien, pour une fois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une photo volée !

Mon sourire béat retomba aussitôt. Ce type devait vraiment éprouvé une haine indéfinie pour les paparazzis. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer étant donné les circonstances, mais il n'empêche que le nœud qui avait prit place dans mon ventre à la minute où j'avais su que je devais mentir pour sauver ma peau se serrait un peu plus durant chaque secondes qui passaient.

- Bon et bien, je ne vais pas abuser d'avantage, merci encore !, clamai-je de vive voix en essayant de me lever.

Malheureusement, la douleur me prit de court et je ne pus faire un pas de plus.

- Attendez…Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, sans me dire au moins votre nom ?, demanda innocemment Edward en me regardant me dépêtrer comme je le pouvais.

- Swan. Isabella Swan. Mais vous pouvais m'appeler Bella !

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça moi ? ! Quand il saura la vérité, il ne m'appellera certainement pas par mon petit nom. D'ailleurs, il ne m'appellera plus du tout. Un petit pincement au cœur me prit subitement à cette pensée.

- Et bien Bella, on dirait que votre cheville vous fait souffrir, annonça t'il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Mais non, ça va, c'est rien du tout !, répondis-je, un peu trop crispée que je ne l'aurai du en m'éloignant au plus vite.

Hélas, ma vitesse de croisière atteignait actuellement l'équivalent d'une tortue, au pire de sa forme.

- Soyez raisonnable et restez ici, je ferai venir un très bon docteur et il s'occupera de v…

- SURTOUT PAS, le coupai-je brusquement.

J'imaginais déjà les gros titres de la presse. « Une jeune femme en périple, Cullen prend la relève », ou bien « Sauvée par un sex appeal mondialement connu ». Je deviendrai la risée de tous mes congénères. Et Edward ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de mon petit manège.

- C'est à vous de voir.

Il s'installa sur son lit, ne détachant pas ses yeux de moi, tandis que son sourire tellement irrésistible et agaçant à la fois ne quittait pas son visage proche de la perfection.

- Alors à une prochaine fois, m'entendis-je susurrer alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'avancer.

Oui, une prochaine fois, dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Un bruit sourd me fit cependant revenir à la réalité, le bruit de ma propre chute et accessoirement, un bruit qui me semblait de plus en plus familier au fur et à mesure que ma vie avançait.

- Vous voyez que vous ne pouvez pas partir, remarqua haut et fort Edward en me relevant avec une infime douceur, visiblement triomphant.

Je grimaçais, comprenant enfin qu'il avait raison. J'étais coincée, du moins, jusqu'à ce que mon état s'arrange. Je ne pouvais contacter personne sans révéler à Edward que j'étais une paparazzi, et surtout, j'avais l'étrange sensation que je _devais_ rester ici. Pour x ou y raison, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

Oui, et mes fantasmes personnels non plus d'ailleurs.

- Et bien Bella, prenez vos aises, vous êtes ici chez vous, fit Edward on ne peut plus solennel en me montrant les lieux que je connaissais déjà par cœur à force de les épier.

J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur, sentant le poids de l'objectif de mon appareil photo toujours perché au sommet de l'arbre. Peut-être que c'était le destin et qu'il fallait faire avec.

Ou peut-être est-ce la femme qui avait enfin pris le dessus sur la paparazzi ? Allez savoir.

- J'imagine, murmurai-je pour moi même en contemplant la photo prise avec mon Blackberry.

Pour sûr, celle-ci ne ferait pas la une des journaux.

Du moins, pour le moment.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue =D

J'attends votre avis avec impatience (review, review, review !)

Bisouuuuus


End file.
